


Trying To Stay Afloat

by QuyenPowerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atlantis, Demons, Fiction, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Smut, Supernatural Elements, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuyenPowerz/pseuds/QuyenPowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren rescues a certain captain from drowning in the violent waters of the Atlantic Ocean. When Eren finds out he is a pirate, things get a little more complicated and they find themselves on an adventure they were never prepared for. Love may not be the worst thing to happen to the couple on the ocean blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a mermaid story about a couple and lately Ereri seems to be taking over my life. This is a little story I'm still typing up, but making it up as I go gives chance for reader input so why not eh? Enjoy guys ;}

It was the year 1916 and the Atlantic Ocean’s tides were high and heavy with little clarity through the fogs. A vessel, on it’s voyage home from foreign lands happened to pass through the storm with thirty men on deck. The crew struggled in vain to keep the ship afloat, but with great tragedy the ship Maria began to overturn into the swirling waters, plunging the crew members into the depths, never to surface again.

Most had collided with the debrees of the ship, being tossed about until they had drowned in the murky waters, unable to fight back against the constant pummeling of sea water.

There was one passenger however, a lowly cabin-boy who sank immediately, being weighed down by his shackles. His brown hair tossed itself in the water as he desperately tried to surface despite his inability to swim. His arms reached for the surface, his legs flailing under him desperate for a gulp of fresh air. Tried as he might, his limbs grew tired and numb and finally, he stopped kicking.

The task was simply impossible with the heavy rocking of the tides and finally giving up, he let his body be swayed by the waters, sinking further into the depths. The young boy choked at the lack of oxygen, invisible tears mixing into the ocean as he lay his head to rest at the bottom with the fishes.

He gave one final prayer before his eyes were to be closed forever. However, close off in the distance, a shadow was rapidly approaching him, closing in on his floating body. By the time the figure had reached him, he was already drifting off, succumbing under the grips of the water. The last thing he caught a glimpse of was a pair of lips placing itself on his before his vision blackened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets ready to set sail looking forward to reaching home while Erwin is less enthusiastic of his captain's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first official story on here AND my first Ereri fanfiction, so any comments or reviews, even creative critiques would be magnificently appreciated.

A short, but authoritative figure stood proud on the high deck of his ship, watching over his men as they stacked crates filled with invaluable treasures, one atop another. The current haul was one of the biggest they had in a while and the captain was sure they would fetch a fair price at the underground market.

It was a peaceful rush as all hands on deck struggled to haul everything onto the ship without damaging the packages. “We need to leave before the tides change if we wish to get back in two weeks,” the powerful voice boomed. Everyone let out an audible sound of agreement, hurrying their work pace in fear of the captain’s rage.

Dark eyes squinted over the horizon, staring at the vast ocean ahead in anticipation for his ship’s journey. His mind wandered off to more pressing matters as he tried to calculate the storm ahead and whether or not they should chance beating it to avoid getting caught by other thieving vessels, or even worse, the Powerhead patrols.

Before he got too wound up in thinking of all the ways he can sink their ships into the next day, a hand had placed itself on his shoulder making him violently turn to grip onto the wrist attached to said hand.

“Erwin. What did I tell you about touching me? Your hands could be teaming with bacteria you know.”

“Levi, can’t you even attempt to look happy? We should be able to get a fair price on these items at the next auction.”

“Be that as it may,” piercing gray eyes turned to meet steely blue ones in a battle of contact, “I don’t see how it has anything to do with you touching me.”

The hand was immediately removed and Erwin took two steps back to slightly frown at his superior’s lack of humor. “Sorry. I just wanted to let you know the last crates are getting stacked now and we should be ready to set sail in the next few hours.”

“Very well. I want you to make sure no one acts up and stupidly gets left behind and we should have exactly one hundred sixty crates total. There better not be a one missing or I’ll have your head for not supervising them well enough. Oh, and make sure Hange has all she needs for our trip out to sea. We won’t be stopping for land at all in this journey so I don’t want her complaining about her lack of equipment.”

“Right. It’ll be taken care of then.”

“Oh, and Erwin?”

A piercing gaze set upon the taller male making him flinch but hold steady knowing whatever the captain was to utter next, it would be of the utmost importance.

“Yes?”

“We’ll be passing through the Atlantic Ocean. More specifically, we’ll have to enter the Bermuda Triangle if we want to beat the storm on our way back.”

“B-but Levi I don’t-”

“That’s an order.”

“Levi, I highly recommend we find another passageway. You know how dangerous it can get there. Even on a clear day the waters could-”

“Erwin.” Levi addressed him pointedly, giving him a look that told him he wasn’t going to back down. The navigator sighed, but didn’t argue any further giving into his captain’s orders.

“Of course. I understand. I’ll be sure to tell the lookout to be on high alert.”

“Good. That’s all then. I’ll be in my chambers until it’s time for us to leave. Make sure the crew cleans up after themselves.”

Black boots shifted and turned, making their way into the captain’s chambers where it settled down on the mat before bare feet made contact with the hardwood. The owner tried to breath, telling himself the Triangle was nothing to be afraid of. A myth at best that wasn’t about to get the best of Levi. Sailor’s tale at best was all it was after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young boy wakes up and finds out he's been changed into a creature of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the better I feel about where I want to go this. Which means the next few chapters should come out relatively quick.~ Yay right? Really stoked about this story. <3

His eyes hurt upon opening and he felt an odd cooling sensation all around him, surrounding his body in a velvety embrace. The young boy had a quick glimpse of his surrounding, wondering why he could see...fishes? No, that’s not right, but...there they were. Clear as day, a school of fish passed by him making him gasp in surprise, only air bubbles spurted from his mouth causing him to clench his lips back together in shock.

Trying to get a feel for why on Earth he was hallucinating so bad to the point of actually feeling the cool slickness of the water, he began to panic in a frenzy.

The last thing he remembered was...the ship. A ship; more specifically, the ship he was enslaved on that ran into a catastrophic storm on it’s voyage back to land. He had fallen into the water and...drowned, or so he thought. But clear as day, here he was, breathing and alive; well, alive at least. He wasn’t all that sure if he was still breathing or not.

But perhaps this is what heaven is like. Maybe he was truly dead, but if he was, why was his head pounding in sharp pains? Everything certainly felt real and he was sure he was awake so he wondered if maybe he was just crazy. He must’ve hit his head and survived somehow and now he’s crazy. What other logical explanation could there be to his situation anyway?

Wallowing in self confusion, he didn’t notice the figure that stepped through the entrance of the lair. A beautiful brown eyed creature made it’s way over to the panicking boy, worry evident on her gleaming face.

She grabbed onto his shoulder, surprising him enough to make him attempt a swing at her. Luckily, he had not grown accustomed to the waters yet and his reflexes showed significantly slower as a result. But that’s when he heard it, an angelic sing song voice echoing in his head telling him to relax, that he needn’t worry for his safety as she was the one to bring him back to this lair.

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out, only bubbles with slightly audible sounds breaking through calm waters.

The woman smiled in pity at him, holding his hand gently in hers, and staring deep into his eyes, she pushed her thoughts into his head again. ‘Do not fear me my child. I am only here to help you. You see, I have saved you from the violent tides that washed you down to us. I shall explain everything later, but you need not be afraid and for not, should learn how to communicate with us.’

The boy tried to wriggle away in futile only managing to increase his heart-rate even more. The women gave a deep look of disappointment and attempted to calm the boy again with a stern look of patience.

‘It does you no good to struggle with me. You’ll only hurt yourself more. If you want to talk, I suggest you try to communicate with us first. Listen to my voice and respond to me in your thoughts. Push out your thoughts into mine and you can ask me any question you may have. It may be shocking right now, but this is your reality now and I suggest you adopt to it quick because we need to introduce you to everyone as soon as possible.’

Oddly enough, the reassuring voice relaxed him and made him anxious to figure out what all this meant, what he was doing here, what was going to happen to him if he did or didn’t listen. But finally giving it a chance, The once cabin-boy attempted to clear his throat before thinking really hard of what he wanted to ask the person in front of him.

‘Where? Where I? I am feel cold but feel pain in head too,” and although his words were choppy, he did get the points across to the person currently kneeling by his makeshift bed of rocks and seaweed.

‘You’re under the water. Approximately 600 feet under the coral reef ecosystem. My name is Carla. I had rescued you from your sinking ship as you began drowning in the ocean. You hit your head pretty badly on the rocks but it wasn’t bad enough to kill you. From there, I had turned you and as of now, you are still currently in phase one of your transformation.’

‘Transform to what? Meaning this what?’

The woman respond, instead staring deep into the boy’s emerald eyes, she slowly floated higher until the rest of her body was revealed. Expecting a pair of legs to surface, the boy was not ready for a long gleaming tail to make itself apparent on the bottom half of her body. He tried to scream, but again couldn’t and instead opted for trying to move past the half aquatic creature.

That’s when he found he could not do such thing. His legs felt like lead and upon further inspection from the wide-eyed boy, he found shiny silvery scales scattered all across his legs making their way up onto the hips of his body.

‘How...what...what do to me?’

Carla gave him a sympathetic look, sympathizing with him for a minute. ‘It was the only way to save you. You would’ve died otherwise under the thrashing of the waves. I did what I had to do to keep you alive and-’

‘WHY ME!?’

Not expecting the sudden outburst in her head, the woman flinched at the incredibly loud sound in her head and backed away from the boy to regain posture.

‘Do not yell. It is very rude even for a mermaid.’

The boy looked apologetic for a quick second, but regained his icy stare at the woman squaring off with him.

‘I apologize.’

‘...Well, you looked so young, your life looked like it barely even started. You were so peaceful on that ocean floor, letting your body rock into the movement of the water. I knew I wanted to give you a second chance of life, but this is the only way how. I understand you are shocked and confused but you need to wake up and own up to your reality. I will teach you all you need to know from now on and in turn, you shall stay with us until it is time to find your own way. Do you understand the situation?’

‘...I...I’m not still-’

‘Wait, before you attempt to speak again, try clearing your mind and relaxing a little bit. It’ll help you communicate your thoughts better. Take a deep breath in and let your body do it’s thing to process the oxygen you need in your lungs.’

Still shaken, the boy tried to do as he was told and took a deep breath in, then out trying not to be too disturbed at the way the water was passing through his lungs. Surprisingly, it was easier when he just let himself go and after the next five or six minutes, he felt confident enough to think speak again.

‘I...still not understanding...but...I thank you for...saving me...from dead. Please...take care...me.’

The woman smiled, satisfied with the quick development in his speech and held out a hand to him, smiling as warmly as possible.

Like a dog, he followed her into the small opening in the cave-like area they were in and was surprised when the space in front of him suddenly became all too bright and unbearable.

Carla looked back at him apologetically and rested her hand over his eyes. ‘Sorry, the water reflects the light in the brightest way down here. It’ll take a little while until you’re fully adjusted to seeing underwater, but you’ll learn.’

Slightly squinting, he bowed his head to hide the tears quickly dispersing in the water. He wasn’t about to show his weak side to a stranger, especially one as elegant as her. Who knows how she might react.

‘Do you remember your name at all?’

Surprised at the question, he wracked through his head to come up with the answer, almost forgetting his own name.

‘Eren. I think...sounds right.’

‘Eren. Such a pretty name, it suits you well. Welcome to your ocean Eren.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's ship hits a storm and he finds himself suddenly in parlous danger. With no options left, he is swept down with the ocean currents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story has been dragging on so far, I know, I know. BUT everything is important and it will start picking up speed in the next chapter or two. Again, any and all comments are appreciated. <3

The ship Rose was all ready to set sail with Captain Levi and his navigator Erwin by his side. It rocked with the waves making an easy exit off the small coast making way towards the Atlantic Ocean.

There was an uneasy feeling of dread in the air, but the pirate chose to ignore it in favor of trying to keep positive. After all, the sooner they land, the sooner the captain could take a decent, clean, non-saltwater shower.

It was always traveling with a vessel full of stolen goods, but Levi thought of all the bad people he had taken it from and somehow, he didn’t feel so bad about it anymore. The sniveling swines had it coming, hoarding all the riches to themselves while everyone else was left to fend in a world full of harsh conditions and unsympathetic people. The captain and his crew were simply doing all they could to survive in such a place.

Occupying him with his thoughts, Levi almost missed the rumble of thunder making itself more pronounce by the minutes. Lightning crackled accompanying the loud boom making the captain all the more wary of the situation. 

He was hoping he could steer away from the storm, but the way things were looking now, his crew might need to get ready to brave through just the tip of the storm, and that was wishful thinking in itself.

He was confident in his men’s ability though. He didn’t handpick his crew for nothing. Everyone on board was more than able to face a storm.

So it took Levi less than an hour to get everyone prepared for what was to come. There were only ten men on the top deck with him, most to main the sail and help steer the ship away from any debris and towards safety. He had ordered everyone else to remain below the ship until Rose hit steadier waters.

Only him and Erwin stayed in the steering room to oversee everyone was safe and out of danger; which was exactly what hit them not even a few minutes later.

They felt the ship rocking more unevenly in all directions, water almost reaching the surface. It crashed violently onto the side of the ship making the crew on board stagger on their hold of the sail. Despite the bruising currents though, everyone seemed to hold their own and the ship quickly made it’s way into the ever growing storm.

Twenty minutes later, it didn’t let up. An hour later, Levi’s subordinates were completely soaked, still trying to steer the ship out of danger as the rain and seawater washed over them making stability and visibility close to nothing. They started tying themselves to anchors on the ship in hopes they wouldn’t fall overboard, but it was getting increasingly hard to maneuver the sails.

Before they knew it, they were heading into the eye of the storm instead of away from it. The change in wind had blown the storm right onto them making Levi worry for his crew. Erwin and himself have sensed the impending ride and stationed themselves onto one of the sturdy supports of the ship.

“Erwin, this is bad. At this rate we might capsize. I need to go help them.”

“Levi, that wouldn’t be the best idea right now. Anyone could be blown overboard any second now and we need you to help us steer away from this storm up here, not manning the sails.”

“Erwin! This is not a matter of my safety. Nothing’s going to happen to me. I can handle myself. I need you to guide the ships to safety. I’ll be back when we’re a little more settled.”

His right-hand man was a worried, but let his captain go anyways knowing how determined the man was.

Levi struggled to keep on his feet slipping every few steps due to the flooding on board. He cursed when his fingers shook too much to tie himself onto a stable post and slipping one last time, he bashed his head onto the hard wooden fixture temporarily making him see spots. And just when he got back up, a shrill scream rang through the air from the deck’s far side.

Abandoning the rope, Levi hauled his ass as quick as he could to the sound of distress making sure the rest of his crew was steadily fastened on his way over.

He was met with the sight of Mike, one of his strongest crew members holding onto a length of rope draped over the side of the ship. As he got closer, he spied Annie desperately holding onto the other end of the rope, slamming against the wooden surface of the ship in time with the violent waves.

“MIKE!” Levi had to scream to be heard over the rain, but the scared crew-mate heard him anyway and turned his head to find relief wash over him as the arrival of his superior provided hope at saving Annie. Grabbing onto the rest of the rope, Levi tugged hard until the cord started lifting easier onto ship.

When the unconscious body was high enough, both men went to tug Annie back on board just as another big wave hit them. The captain threw Annie on board into the arms of Mike who held her steady as water crashed over them, disorienting the three. Another wave rocked the ship into the other direction just as Levi tried to get back on foot knocking him down again, slipping closer to the edge of the vessel. A mouthful of salty sea water was spit up and he tried again, in vain, to tie his rope onto something stable.

Unknowingly, the biggest wave of all was about to hit them on the opposite side of Rose making Levi lurch forward between the railings getting his body stuck between the loose length of rope. Blinded by the copious amounts of dirty salty water, the captain couldn’t untangle himself and with the next wave, the superior of the crew was thrown overboard.

His body crashed harshly into the black waters giving him no relief when it flung his body around in all directions. Tried as he might, Levi couldn’t stay above surface and with the shout of his name from Mike on-board, he succumbed to his numb limbs and sank beneath the ocean’s surface.

In the moments where he took his last breath of air, he briefly wondered if his crew was going to be okay without them. He wondered if he should’ve listened to Erwin and stayed in the steering room. He wondered if he should’ve helped Mike save Annie in return for his own life. It was probably not the best way to die he decided, but at least everyone else was okay and maybe he could leave his miserable life on the run in favor of a burial at sea.

He felt his eyes slowly go dark as he let go of his last breaths, slowly drifting to the bottom of the Atlantic. His eyes opened what he thought was the last time to catch a glimpse of the surface ahead, but all he saw was dark blue ocean water on all sides of him, embracing him in it’s cold clutches.

‘This is it.’ He thought. What a sudden way to die, but at least he was dying at sea where he always hope he’d be scattered one day. Slowly closing his eyes, he let his body go with the gentle tugs of the water, no longer on the violent surface with the storm.

He thought he saw a sudden flash of color spark before his eyes, but it must’ve been his mind playing tricks on him in his last few minutes of life. 

And with that last thought, he fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren rescues Levi from the Ocean and the two share an awkward moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who has been sticking with me so far, thank you~. I think it's about time the two of them finally meet eh?

Eren studied the man he had just rescued with a twinge of fascination.

He had deep, dark circles under his eyes and an equally dark expression plastered on his unconscious lips. His hair was cut evenly short with a heavy undercut . His skin however contrasted greatly with the rest of his face. Paler than pale, he almost looked like a vampire from a distance, but maybe that was partially due to him almost drowning.

The strange man’s clothes were left in a wet sandy puddle next to them, seaweed tangled in the pockets and buttons of his outfit. The shirt material was thing, the pants loose but tight at the hem reminding him of the old fashioned pirates they used to tell tales about of back when he was a human, only these clothes seemed more well-put together, clean and durable.

The rest of his outfit was left somewhere at the bottom of the ocean in the boy’s haste to save the human on his lap.

When Eren had spotted the human, he was close to drowning just as Eren had way back then. Only this man was lucky enough to have been so close to land giving the boy the opportunity to save him before he had to change him.

Now that he thought about it though, he was kind of happy he was changed. The ocean felt like home to him now, way more than his house was back in his days. He wasn’t always the best looking person and he was definitely way too passionate about life, but people didn’t take too kindly to his happiness and abused his strength instead. Hence, he was sold by his own parents to be a lowly slave on the ship Maria. Lucky for him Carla came when she did and gave him a second chance at life.

Thinking about it, Eren had paid it forward, giving this man a second chance at life too. Perhaps-

“Oy! Who the fuck are you?”

Surprised at the sudden rude outburst, Eren let out a small yelp at the body moving on top of his.

“I asked you who you were and why am I lying on you right now?” Even saying that, he made no attempt to move, instead fixing his glare on Eren who grew unsteady by the seconds.

Fixing his courage up enough to answer, he let a small welcoming smile grace his lips. In what felt like years, he let his lips open to speak in a roughly soft tone of voice. “My name’s Eren. Don’t you remember anything?”

Having to think about the question, Levi moaned in annoyance when all that managed to overcome him was pain.

“Vaguely, I remember I was with my crew on deck and a storm hit us.”

“You were caught in a storm, yes. But you also sunk into the ocean trying to save someone. I saw you from a distance and when you fell into the water, I saved you.”

“...You did?” Something about the look on his face told Eren that he didn’t quite believe him. “What were you doing in the middle of a storm of that caliber? How did you survive for that matter? I didn’t see any ship anywhere close to us.”

“Umm...about that...I...”

“Your voice is rough. Do you need a drink? I could use one myself. My lungs are on fire right now.”

“Uhh..umm...”

“You don’t have to answer my other questions right now. I should probably thank you for saving me first and foremost.”

“No, I’ll answer them, just not right this instant. I think we should get you something to drink first. There’s no fresh water around here, but we can find something a little deeper in the forest. We can go in a little bit as soon as you’re ready to sit up.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“About that, umm...could you possibly get off me so I can change?”

“Change? You’re not even wearing a shirt.”

Eren sighed slightly shifting his body so Levi was resting more on his stomach. The boy pointed towards his lower half suddenly making Levi nervous at what he was going to see. 

Expecting to be flashed by the other, Levi looked anyway to not see a naked set of legs, but rather what appeared to be a tail. It was flesh colored, the same shade as the boy’s skin only a lot silkier feeling. Levi found that out when he hurriedly scrambled off his lap at the surprise appendage.

“What the hell is that thing!?” To say he was surprised was an understatement.

Eren backed off, frowning a bit before holding out his hand for Levi to take. Not the one to be easily frightened, the captain quickly composed himself and brazenly took a hold of the boy’s slim fingers.

“I need you to help me get further on land. My tail is still touching the water here making it hard for me to change.”

“Change to what?”

“You’ll see. Just...please?”

Eren saw the man visibly struggle with himself before pulling the other up abruptly into his arms. The merman blushed upon realizing he was being carried bridal style down the beach, away from the water.

“W-wait, wait, what are you doing? Just drag me towards the beach and I’ll-”

“No way in hell. It’ll be more of a nuisance for me to drag you all the way there than to carry you there myself.”

Eren had no comeback so he kept silent until they were under the safe shelter of the exotic trees.

“Th-thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Che. Whatever brat. Hurry up and change or whatever. I’m thirsty.”

A blush appeared on the embarrassed boy’s cheeks and he slightly lowered his head, waiting for his tail to dry and morph into his firm two legs.

Levi tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help me amazed at how the tail separated into two normal looking human legs. “How does that happen? Doesn’t it hurt?”

Eren slightly laughed at the question but none-the-less answered in a way too calm manner. “It used to hurt a whole lot, but the more I morph, the easier it gets. It hurts just as much, though I’ve grown to ignore the pain. It’s not so bad anymore.”

“Hm. So what’re you doing here anyway? Where are we?”

“We’re on an island bordering the Bermuda Triangle. Rarely anyone has passed by here in years so it’s a relatively safe haven for me when I need to shift.”

“I see...and how do I get off said island then?”

“You can’t.”

“Excuse me? What do you mean I can’t?” Levi almost yelled.

“W-well, there’s no signal that passes by here so technology is not possible and the rare occurrences of ships and planes are quickly hidden by us.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means this island and the waters surrounding it is protected by creatures like me. Any boats that past are quickly diverted elsewhere by our local aquatic animals and the planes having no navigation signals often fly way too high for them to see and on the rare occurrences they do fly lower than the clouds, We’d direct them away with high pitch signals to divert them from the islands.”

“So if you weren’t-”

“If I didn’t happen to be exploring near your ship you would’ve never made it back on land, lucky or not. Even if the waves somehow pulled you towards shore the other merpeople wouldn’t have let you anywhere close to the island.”

“So why did you rescue me then.”

“I believe not all humans are as bad as they’re made out to be and seeing you save that girl...I thought you were part of the group that actually cared about the well being of others. A life for a life.”

“I see...so what now?”

Eren hesitated, unsure himself of what was to become of the man.

“I don’t know. I can help you to a certain point, but I think it’ll be a while before any ships will pass by here.”

“Ship...fuck my ship. Do you know if my ship is okay?”

Eren looked sadly at Levi, grimacing at the news he was about to unleash on him. “I have no idea. It looked to be in bad condition the last time I saw it, but I can’t say for sure what happened to it. I just took your body and came here.” Levi seemed to be troubled by the answer, but Eren placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “If it helps, I can have my friends circle around the island and on the edge of the Bermuda to see if they can spot any debris or signs for them?”

Levi’s face visibly calmed, straightening out his wrinkles. “That would be appreciated, thanks.”

Eren smiled standing on wobbly legs, taking Levi’s hand back in his, dragging him forward into the forest with him.

“Come on, the spring water here is good enough to drink straight out of.”

“Slow down brat, I’m recovering still you know and you look like you’re about to fall yourself.”

“It’s only because it’s been a while since I walked on land.”

The two journeyed into the thick vines just as the sun peeked from the clouds overhead.


End file.
